Solve for $q$ : $-14 = q + 15$
Solution: Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 15}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -14 &=& q + 15 \\ \\ {-15} && {-15} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 15} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -29$